


make yourself useful

by jessalae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Ragnarok, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: It’s no easy thing, getting a bit of privacy on a ship packed full of hundreds of refugees.Unfortunately for Loki, Valkyrie seems to have a knack for it.





	make yourself useful

It’s no easy thing, getting a bit of privacy on a ship packed full of hundreds of refugees.

Unfortunately for Loki, Valkyrie seems to have a knack for it.

She finds him lounging in a corner, twirling a knife round and round in his fingers while he dreams up the dramatic final scene of _The Triumph of Loki: Escape From Sakaar_. In a flash, the knife is in her hand instead of his, and she has him pressed up against the wall, arm across his throat.

“Doing nothing useful, I see,” she breathes in his face.

“By your standards, perhaps,” Loki says. “The common people require entertainment to keep them docile. You and my brother will thank me in a month, when my masterpiece distracts them from the ineptitude of their well-meaning rulers.”

“The people aren’t the only ones who require _entertainment_ ,” Valkyrie says, smirking, and drags him by the collar through a door Loki hadn’t noticed.

This storage room is empty, somehow, but for a couple of errant crates of supplies. Every other inch of space on the ship seems to be chock full of tearful subjects, squalling infants, the detritus of too many people clinging to the remnants of their former lives, but trust Valkyrie to have staked her claim on the one bit of unused real estate on this ship. Loki feels a spark of admiration, almost, before her hand is his hair, grabbing painfully hard, shoving him down to his knees.

“We could do this in my quarters, you know,” he says as she slips out of her trousers, fingers still knotted in his hair. “There are pillows, a mattress, everything. It would be significantly more comfortable.”

“Who says I’m looking for comfortable?” Valkyrie puts one foot up on a crate, twists her hand in Loki’s hair, and pulls his face to her groin.

After weeks of this, Loki knows exactly what she likes -- and knows better than to keep it from her, lest the knife she still has possession of end up against his throat again. He buries his tongue between her labia, swiping up until he finds her clit and circling, tracing runes and patterns. She tastes of salt and sweat and life, a woman who spends her days doing the work of three people with the skill of ten and her nights tormenting him, the cleverest being on this ship, until he’s putty in her hands. Loki presses his tongue harder into her clit, wincing as she tugs viciously on his hair. A tear escapes his eye and runs down into his mouth, adding to the wetness already streaking his lips and chin.

Loki has always been known for the cunning of his tongue -- admittedly not exactly this kind of cunning, in the past, but he thinks the title ought to apply to this as well -- but Valkyrie is relentless, and his jaw is aching before she shows any signs of letting up. Finally she pulls his head back and lets him breathe unencumbered for a moment. Loki pulls in lungfuls of air, the taste of her still fresh in his mouth. His lips feel swollen. He can feel the heat of a blush in his cheeks, and knows his hair must be a tangled mess where she’s been grabbing it.

“Is that the best you can do?” she sneers down at him. “You’d think all this practice would have improved your skills, but I swear you haven’t learned a thing.”

Loki bites back a strange impulse to apologize, promise her he’ll try harder if only she’ll give him the chance. “Perhaps if you allowed me to bring more of my talents to bear,” he says, nodding towards the erection tenting the front of his trousers. “I’m sure I could help you find satisfaction.”

“And find it for yourself in the process, hm?” Valkyrie says, quirking an eyebrow. “That’s not what I’m here for.” She turns to sit on the crate, dragging Loki around with her by the shoulders and hair, and props her feet up so her legs can splay wider. “Do it right, now.”

Loki dives back in, unable even to pretend reluctance. His tongue delves deep inside her, pressing up against the appropriate spot, doing what he wishes he could do with his cock, what she’s never let him do so far. She grinds up against his mouth. Her free hand grabs his chin, holding it in position, nails digging half-moons into his skin. Loki focuses his eyes on her belly and keeps his tongue moving until he sees the muscles there tense, hears a sharp intake of breath, a cut-off sound in the back of her throat. She clenches around him, fingers digging in as she rides out her orgasm against his face.

She stands up before she untangles her fingers from his hair, stepping neatly around him to the doorway of the storage room to readjust her clothing. Loki slumps to the side and breathes deeply, supporting himself with shaking hands splayed out on the cold floor, licking his numb lips with his aching tongue, willing his heart to stop pounding in his chest.

When he hears the catch of the door, he turns to face her. “Have you no sympathy?” he asks, gesturing again towards his cock, achingly hard.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes. “Take care of it yourself,” she says. “You seem to have time on your hands.”

Loki watches her leave, hot humiliation rising in his chest. Pleasuring himself in an abandoned storage room is beneath him, but he can’t very well walk the halls of the ship in this state. He brushes his swollen lips with the tips of his fingers and shivers.

Maybe next time, she’ll let him come.


End file.
